


you are my pretty little expensive doll

by sweetnpeachie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Kozume Kenma, Dom/sub Undertones, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Sex, Subspace, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, agalmatophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetnpeachie/pseuds/sweetnpeachie
Summary: they have a system in place that they have both become comfortable with and although its not particularly conventional, its just how Kenma is with Kuroo





	you are my pretty little expensive doll

**Author's Note:**

> this started off as beta tester Kenma who likes to spend money on his best friend Kuroo yet somehow it turned into something way more than i had expected with sprinkles of the original idea in it,
> 
> for now this is about as risqué as it is going to get in my published works and there was absolutely no explicit content in here whatsoever, eventually i might work up to posting things that will need a higher tagged rating warning

**Kuroo**: have you ever seen a girl

**Kuroo**: dressed like a fairy

**Kenma**: yes

**Kuroo**: chainsmoke a packet of cigarettes then chug an entire carton of milk just to throw it back up into the carton?

**Kenma**: no

**Kenma**: i dont want to either so please spare me any more details

**Kuroo**: well it reminded me of a conversation i had with our university's local stoner yesterday

**Kenma**: must have been riveting

**Kuroo**: he asked me if i had any green apple caramel lollipops on me

**Kuroo**: firstly i was shocked he would assume i would have such a specific lollipop on hand and secondly i was forced to google so i knew what the hell he was talking about

**Kenma**: just googled it

**Kenma**: honestly? worst thing i have ever seen

Any type of distraction would be much appreciated right now even if it was a disgusting conversation about the type of people Kuroo gets to spend his day with weekly, however Kenma is unfortunately an adult with a job so he put his phone down and picked his controller back up off his lap. The type of job that he had allowed for fairly flexible hours but he had a deadline and this game was intent on sucking his soul out by the time he finished, been hours since he began and he had pages full of notes about issues and bugs.

It had yet to have a discernible plot line and the graphics left much to be desired but he knew his job as a beta tester was important with the information he gave back in the form of his responses, noticing and pointing out flaws helped the game developers polish their game to perfection before they released it for wider consumption. While that is all well and good having to play this game was making his head hurt, luckily it looked like he was just about done completing what was given to him.

Even now he can remember the look on his parents face when they had been sitting down for a celebratory dinner post high school graduation, his third year finally coming to a close and he felt like at that moment it was the right time to tell his parents he had no plans for university and that he wanted to be a beta tester for video games. After explaining to them both what that actually entailed they were horrified to say the least, they had had a university picked out for him since the beginning of his first year of high school.

Thankfully it payed well to have his job as some companies paid him upwards of at least one hundred dollars per hour he spent lazing on his couch, controller in hand as he completes tasks and reads through thin printed dialogue with sore eyes that probably means he will need glasses soon. As a result he moved out of home almost straight out of high school, his income allowing him to live alone in his own apartment and to take care of himself.

While playing video games for hours on end since the early hours of this morning was not particularly physically taxing on his body it did however leave him incredibly tired, not uncommon for Kenma to be woken up from a quick bout of sleep by his fluffy cat peaches meowing at him from the floor besides the leg of the couch practically begging for attention. Today was no different and after typing out his responses in the email and sending it of for the game developer, he got up to feed his precious but annoying cat.

**Kuroo**: grabbed you some lollipops btw

**Kuroo**: was out with Bo cause he forced me to go shopping with him for gifts

**Kuroo**: its his and Akaashi's anniversary soon

**Kenma**: he told me, hes been worrying about what to get Bokuto for weeks now and i am not the right person to ask for advice

**Kenma**: also watermelon?

**Kuroo**: you always give me good advice and yes of course

**Kenma**: thank you

**Kenma**: nerd

Now that peaches was fed and sufficiently paid attention to for at least another hour or so, it was time for Kenma to have some relaxing downtime finally and he undressed as he made his way towards the bathroom to have a warm shower. With too many pumps of strawberry scented body wash currently being lathered over Kenma's body he took care of his usual routine, the front door opening and closing nearly too quiet to hear.

Almost like a child he was actually looking forward to the lollipops he knew were coming home with Kuroo, ever since they were children he was always being given sweets out of his best friends own pocket money. The pair of them would go down to the local corner store with coins in their pockets but Kenma never had enough time to place any of his own on the counter, watching as his best friend placed coins from his own pocket on the high glass counter.

"You forgot to take your garbage out this morning kitten."

Giving a non committal grunt of acknowledgement while he turned to shower taps off until the water stopped dripping onto his head, opening the shower curtain to reveal Kuroo over by the toilet taking a piss as if he was the only one currently using the bathroom. Honestly if he thought about it he, considered himself to be a relatively private person but when it came to Kuroo, there were rarely any boundaries separating them.

Entering university after graduation Kuroo had managed to snag a dorm room shared with Bokuto Kotaro and the two of them were on the same volleyball team, it meant that they however had a system in place that after classes were over he came to Kenma's apartment to have dinner together. Sometimes they ate leftovers or meals cooked for them by other people but usually it was just food Kuroo fancied on his way over, decided on and picked up.

"Really you are expecting too much from me, lonely star monsters took up too much of my brain energy to remember having to take out the trash."

"Not your favourite game?"

Washing his hands in the sink standing next to Kenma who had yet to grab a towel to dry himself off, inspecting his darkening hair in the mirror as he decided that he would probably have to re-dye his roots sometime soon as he had not bothered in quite some time. They left the topic to be discussed over dinner and Kuroo slapped Kenma's ass noisily just for dramatic effect before leaving the bathroom, his usual large grin on his face.

Fluffy white towel loosely tied around his waist as he left the chilly bathroom to head towards his bedroom, already knew there was a pair of underwear at the end of his bed ready for him because he had not even bothered to put away his washing last night before he had fallen asleep. As he slipped into a pair of simple black boxers he was informed that their dinner choice for tonight would be sushi, Kuroo had spotted a small store on his way back here with Bokuto.

Just as he was fixing his underwear to sit comfortable on his hips Kuroo came hurtling into the room using the slipperiness of socks on wooden floor to propel him towards his destination quicker, excitement betrayed in his entrance and the way he looked like someone had just gifted a new pair of shoes for volleyball (he went out and bought a new pair every months because he ruins them too quickly). There was no time for Kenma to even ask any questions before a small white box was being placed in his hands, a brand name written on top in glossy silver letters and kept closed with a silver ribbon.

"Nearly forgot! A while ago i ordered a little something for you and it got delivered to me just early today"

Inside the white box as Kenma carefully slipped the ribbon free to see what is within the gift was a pair of hooped earrings with crystal shaped leavers branching off from the centre stem of the hoop, sat idle around the earrings is a heavy necklace. Rose gold pearls fitted around the necklace increasing in size from the back and finishing with an even larger pearl in the middle, a crystal design attaching it to the necklace so it dangles from the centre.

Similarly to how Kuroo as a child would not let Kenma buy his own sweets as he displayed an inherit need to pay for anything that his childhood friends desired, buying gifts of expensive jewellery was just another thing that happened between the two of them. It started innocently enough with a pair of pink studded earrings which resulted in Kenma getting his one and only piercings, his firsts in his lobes.

Quickly it escalated to expensive pieces of jewellery ranging from thin rings to sets of long necklaces and light sparkling body chains to be worn either over or under clothing, whenever Kuroo spotted a pretty piece he did not hesitate to purchase it. At first they were simply just gifts for Kenma to wear if he had a need to but then it developed into Kuroo having to see the jewellery on him, then it lead to Kuroo being the one to put the pieces on Kenma.

With the jewellery came the outfits - large frilly things sometimes with lace or bows, a half apron on the front or a corset worked into the fabric itself to hug him tightly at the waist. Kenma had worn the silk panties and tight white thigh high stockings that hugged his legs just a little too tightly, had watched as the one buying him these things worked gloves over his fingers and onto both of his hands.

At the start it was specifically a Kuroo activity where he took his time moving him around as he pleased, lifting his arm when they needed to be above his head and settling his hands neatly in his lap to show off the sets of rings set to adorn his thin fingers almost artistically. During these times Kenma found himself slipping inside his own head and letting Kuroo have his way with him, moving him around like a doll and fixing him up until he was pretty.

The exchange in power came naturally to them and although the first time that Kenma has fully submerged himself into the his own personal subspace had freaked Kuroo out, it did not take them long to form almost a routine out of this. Sitting the smaller of the two at the edge of the silky bed with his eyes unfocused and lithe body sat bare, Kuroo took his time selecting the outfit for the day and the jewellery that would look perfect with it.

Kenma liked being taken care of in situations like this where he could let go and allow someone else to be in charge of himself for even just a little while, for Kuroo he had always had a fascination with pretty things and the dolls he would see girls play with at the park. He thought it might have been an obsession with the girls themselves but that was never it, the way the dolls sat while the girls made them pretty called to him.

"Careful kitten i need you to relax for me."

He was slowly walked backwards until his knees hit the bed and he dropped backwards with a soft inaudible thump, wide eyes staring up at the ceiling as the feeling of hands roaming his body helped him to settle down. Kuroo moved almost silently around the bedroom as he selected a pretty pink doll like dress out of their collection, expensive yet forgotten price tags, and then systematically moved onto the boxes of jewellery.

The way that the bedroom had been decorated when Kenma moved in managed to set the scene for them whenever they came in here with the shared intent to exchange power, especially with his doll laid out on a bed fixed with fluffy pillows and a thin white frame. It looked like the bedroom of a dollhouse with everything evenly spaced and decorated in light fitting colours, soft teddies lining the head of the bed and posing figurines dressed in pretty outfits decorate the high shelves.

Now that he had the outfit prepared he sat Kenma up and began the careful process of slipping his doll comfortably into the pretty dress he had picked out just before, the pink sitting nicely against the pale unmarred skin save for a few nicks and scars from their times of practising volleyball on a grassy field covered in small rocks and broken branches. Settling the necklace over his collar bones and around his neck, unhooking the hoop before fixing them to fit through the little pierced holes in his ears.

Without walking back too far and allowing Kenma to fall Kuroo steps back to inspect the work he had done on his doll, droopy eyelids now covered in a soft pink shade and plump lips glossy with a shine that caught the light hanging from the ceiling. Kenma had always had rosy cheeks so blush was never necessary but he hated anything coming too close to his eye so eyeliner and mascara were both out of the question, Kuroo preferred him without them.

Scenes like this could last from mere minutes for them or anywhere close to half an hour and even an hour itself, time flying by as his doll was moved about with little resistance but like any play time with a pretty dressed up doll there came time to pack it up. Kenma was always more aware coming down while he was slowly methodically being undressed, jewellery always put on last and taken off first to not snag at the outfits material.

This time however Kenma did not just come out of his subspace feeling a little disoriented but light as he felt a heavy weight resting on his chest, sometimes it happened when he came back to the realization that he was not a perfect little pretty doll and that he was alive. Kenma looked up to see that Kuroo also appeared a little unsteady himself as if something between them had shifted, something was different about that scene.

Maybe it was the jewellery that Kuroo had gifted him, he had seen the price tag and it had been some of the most if not the most expensive pieces he had received so far or maybe it was something else. It felt more personal, they had not been doing this exchange for very long possibly only a few months nearly a year in total, but there was a feeling almost nagging sensation in his head which had him wanting Kuroo to never let go of his hands and for his gentle but reassuring weight to never leave his body.

"Kuroo?"

"Yes kitten?"

"Kuroo."

"With me now Kenma?"

Coming down together always involved verbalizing each others names, it started with the very first time and has continued just to ascertain that they are there together with each other. Still being a little shaky on his feet Kenma was helped into a pair of tracksuit pants and one of Kuroo's oversized shirts that he had left behind after one stay (Kenma had stolen it but Kuroo never had the heart to call him out on it), usually they parted after Kenma was undressed so they could be alone and collective themselves individually but they were still together.

"Left the sushi out in its container so it should still be good to eat."

"Dining room is too far away."

"We can eat in here if you want kitten but dont complain to me about finding food in your bed, you are a messy eater and Peaches is going to be in here to look for the fish she can smell."

There was no heat behind the warning as Kuroo got himself off of the bed and made his way back into the kitchen area where he had originally left their sushi, its little container preserving the meal for them while they had been distracted with each other. Coming back with not only the sushi but the lollipops he had promised early and two cans of peach ice tea took the pout right off of Kenma's face, forgetting about the threat of his cat for a while.

A movie they were both ignoring playing through their shared Netflix account on the television while they told each other about their day separate from each other, Kuroo skipping over any more details about the fairy chick and Kenma tried not to spend too long complaining about the video game he had played earlier. It turned to idle chatter as Kenma described a new tattoo he wanted to get, pointing to a patch of untattooed skin where he wanted to put it around his other tattoos of cute video game characters.

"Mum phoned me earlier today while i was walking between classes."

"Your mother?"

"She wanted to know who the pretty young lady was that was important enough to me that i was spending all this money on, and when she would get to meet her, apparently she had been going through my bank details and saw the purchases i had made for you."

"Now she wants to act like a mother to you, maybe she should have started that a few years ago."

"Retract those claws pretty kitty, she only got to waste a few minutes of my time before i hung up and went to my next class."

Silences never fell uncomfortable between the two of them but this one felt particularly thick as they sat side by side at the head of the bed, containers of delicious sushi now lay empty as they continue to take sips from their cans of peach ice tea. Kuroo liked to talk but he also liked to sit silently and collect his thoughts when he had something important to say, it used to happen during volleyball matches when he was captain.

"You might not be the women my mother imagined but you are important to me which is why i like spending the money on you and nobody else, i never wanted anything to do with the cash my parents send me to compensate for not being around but i get to treat you with it! Buying you body wash so you can smell sweet for me, paying for your food because i know what you like, getting you pretty outfits and sparkly jewellery so i can treat you like the pretty doll you are."

"I will never need your mother's approval to stay by your side Kuroo, you think that i would let just any handsome older man be around me while i am in such a vulnerable state? Texting you and calling you are both highlights of my day but being around you and the things that remind me of you, keeps me going most of all."

The silence that followed was not heavy or uncomfortable but familiar, a relationship that had always been so loosely defined for them as adults did not need verbalizing or confirmation because they knew each other so much better than that. Kenma did not like kisses and Kuroo did not like sleeping close to the bedroom door, spicy food made them both uncomfortable and nudity around each other was just second nature to them by now.

Kenma liked to go on his phone before bed while Kuroo preferred to be off his device at least ten minutes before getting into bed, they had exercised a lot together during their years of volleyball together but now Kuroo takes his jogs in the morning alone but if he is over Kenma's he will always come home to a nice warm drink waiting for him. What they have might be unconventional but it was comfortable for them, if their escape was playing dress up with dolls then that was going to be how they spent their time together.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter at   
@sournlemon


End file.
